Disney's Descendants Mafia
| image = File:Descendants_Jewel_Hi.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = The magical game | host = Jay Gold | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Medium) | startdate = 12.22.2015 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Marquessa #Okosan #Vommack #Plasmid #ShadowAngel #Araver #Inawordyes #Akaslickster #Hirkala #(Nina) Darth Nox #TheCube #Dee #Barcallica | first = Barcallica, TheCube, ShadowAngel | last = Marquessa, Okosan, Plasmid, Darth Nox | mvp = Plasmid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Jay Gold based on Descendant Disney Film It began on December 22, 2015 and ended in a Baddie win in N4 (January 01, 2017). Game Mechanics Rules NIGHT ACTION OOP: * LOUDMOUTH, BOMB > BLOCK > REDIRECT > SAVE > KILL > ROLE SPY, FOLLOW SPY FACTION OOP: * INDY > BADDIE > GOODIE TIE LYNCH RULE: * FOR ALL DAY PHASES, ALL PLAYERS IN TIE WILL DIE (Except if one in the tie is lynch saved. ) SHOWS IN NP: * Successful Blocks * Successful Saves * Successful Kills KILLS ARE NOT BLOCKING BODYGUARD APPEARING IN NP: It will be apparent the bodyguard died in place of the NK target. VOTE THIEF: If vote is successfully stolen (vote thief CAN be blocked since the vote is being stolen at night ), the weight of the stolen vote will add to his vote, thus making his vote x2 and the stolen player's vote x0. Vote thief will NOT appear in the night or day phase posts. REDIRECTS: They will be informed of success/failure. If someone targets Player A and a redirect forces them to target Player B, and it's a role that gets info back, the player will be informed that they have been redirected. PASSIVE ROLES: Loudmouth and Bomb are PASSIVE roles, therefore they cannot be blocked or redirected. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Note how not all roles will be used!!!! Role Description *'BADDIES': Gain tie or majority over goodies + indies.NOTE***Baddie NK requires a carrier. **'Maleficent' – Role Spy **'Evil Queen' – Follow Spy **'Cruella De Vil' – Redirect **'Jafar' – Vote Thief *'GOODIES': Eliminate all baddies **'Mal' (Daughter of Maleficent) – Kill **'Evie' (Daughter of Evil Queen) – Role Spy **'Carlos' (Son of Cruella De Vil) – Redirect **'Jay' (Son of Jafar) – Block **'Prince Ben' (Son of Belle & The Beast) – Die Roll (1=Role Spy, 2=Kill, 3=Save, 4=Follow Spy, 5=Vote Manip (2x only, send vote manip usage via PM), 6=No Action) **'Fairy Godmother' – Save **'Jane' (Daughter of Fairy Godmother) – Loudmouth (reveals players that targeted her in the NP, including the baddie NK carrier) **'Doug' (Son of Dopey) – Lynch Save **'Lanni' (Daughter of Mulan) – Bodyguard (Protects anyone but self, will die if protected target is targeted for a night kill) **'King Adam' (The Beast) – Bomb (Will take attacker with him if killed at night, Will take last player to vote him during a day phase to death with him) **'Queen Belle' – Vote Manip 0x – 2x (send vote manip usage via PM, otherwise vote counts 1x) *'INDIES' (If either or spies on one another, Audrey & Chad gain BTSC together):. Win with goodies with all baddies dead, OR Win with baddies with Fairy Godmother, Mal and Ben dead. *NOTE: At least 1 Indy MUST be voting for the player that has the most votes at the end of each day phase. If 1 is NOT voting in this manner, the Indies will have to have an additional random goodie dead (each time it happens it will go up by 1 goodie ) (So basically if the 3 posted goodies aren't dead by the time the baddies win, the Indies don't win with the baddies!!! ) **'Audrey' (Daughter of Aurora) – Role Spy **'Chad' (Son of Prince Charming) – Follow Spy Host's Summary None Winning Faction Baddies *Okosan - Evil Queen *Plasmid - Cruella de Villa *Shadowangel – Jafar *TheCube – Maleficent Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #Marquessa - Prince Ben #Okosan - Evil Queen #Vommack - Mal - Killed N4 by Mal #Plasmid - Cruella de Villa #Shadowangel – Jafar - Killed N1 by ??? #Araver - Doug - Killed N4 by Prince Ben & Evil Queen #Inawordyes - Fairy Godmother - Killed N2 by Cruella De Vil #Slick - Jay - Killed N3 by Evil Queen #Hirkala - Jane - Lynched D1 #Nina/Darth - Carlos #TheCube – Maleficent - Killed N1 by Prince Ben #Dee - Evie - Lynched D3 #Barcallica - King Adam - Killed N1 by Jafar Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 11